Claymore: Ruhiel of the Cheshire Grin
by kain-nightroad
Summary: A former warrior, ranked 47.  An untold past a man named Ruhiel... My OC paired with the character Hysteria.  Might change rating later on after i add more chapters
1. The Cheshire of the South

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Yoma"**

CH 1 – The Cheshire of the South

'_The southern plains that I called home are gone'_

These were the thoughts of a man with long black hair in a braided ponytail with silver eyes. He wore a black sleeveless leather shirt, black pants and boots. He was standing on a cliff looking out over the southern region, the destroyer had just sealed away the awakened being named Priscilla into a mass of black yoki.

"I guess its time to head east than" he said to a thin awakened being behind him, this one was obviously male but had a lightning like appearance. "Let's go Zeus"

"Of course Ruhiel, we have a lot of work to do there." Replied Zeus, "Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes lets go"

Four more awakened beings appeared out of the forest behind the two, one seemed to be made of water, one was large and bulky like the earth, the third looked to have caught fire, and the fourth and youngest of the group had wings.

"Yes father" responded the youngest one, "Hey Uncle Hades, can you show me that trick with your fire again please?"

The flaming one looked at the kid with a thoughtful expression, than nodded.

He aimed one of his blazing arms towards the sky and a fireball formed in his large palm, the fireball launched swiftly into the sky and burst into a eight point star like pattern. This action caused the youngest- Hermes- to start clapping, his mouth in a smile.

"Enough you two, we don't need to be discovered" ordered Ruhiel, "now change back before someone senses all of you"

The five other people did so. Zeus turned into a thin man with white pants and leather shoes, his hair and eyes a vibrant gold. His wife Hera turned into a slightly toned woman wearing a sleeveless brown shirt, brown shorts and no shoes, her hair and eyes were a coal black color. Hades changed into a tall muscular man with crimson hair and eyes, a mask covering his mouth. He wore a red and black kimono, hakama, and black boots. Poseidon changed into a older looking man with grey hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a loose grey shirt, black pants and sandals. Hermes changed into a man who appeared to be in his early twenties with green hair and eyes, his clothing was much like his father's except for the lack of shoes instead he had bandages covering his feet.

The one thing the six all had in common was the black claymores strapped to their backs, all sharing the same simple cross symbol. The six awakened beings started to move at a faster pace, all of them heading east.

===Eastern Region, Organization HQ===

The sound of metal against metal echoed thru the battlefield as Miria fought with the resurrected warrior known as Hysteria the elegant, the two soon separated after the clash, Miria breathing heavily while Hysteria looked as if she hadn't even been fighting.

'_What's with her...,' _Miria thought as she held her stance '_Just where in the organization did someone this strong hide_…'

"Say you" spoke her opponent's gentle voice "Have you heard of Rockwell hill?"

"Rockwell hill…? Responded Miria

"You know, I've been thinking for quite a while now, but I just can't remember my name" continued Hysteria

"What?"

"Somehow the inside of my head is all hazy" She said as she lowered her blade slightly, "the only thing that's clear is that I have to kill all of you" she paused "But when I just felt the pleasant wind on my cheeks, I did remember one thing." She than look down at her hand, "If I remember correctly, it seems as if I was slain on Rockwell hill."

Miria looked at her with confusion, her expression quickly changed too shocked, "Y-you!" she all but shouted, "No way…"

"Oh. Really, really?" Hysteria said happily "Do you know me? Oh do tell"

'_Every warrior knows about the huge massacre on Rockwell hill.' _ Miria thought '_Disregarding the fact that she perceived the limit of her human heart, the number one at the time did not send a black card to anyone, and it was Rockwell hill where lots of warriors headed to purge her by order of the organization.'_

_ 'But the number one did not submit herself to the command and massacred the many warriors that surrounded her. Even though they narrowly managed to take her life before she awakened, I hear that the corpses of warriors who fought her were piled up in heaps at Rockwell hill.'_

_ 'That number one was called Hysteria, among history's number ones, the warrior with the most beautiful technique and the most abominable end. That's Hysteria the Elegant. A number one that should be dead… no way, could it be that the organization resurrected her?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hysteria spoke. "What's wrong? If you know, tell me!" she demanded "my name…"

'_This is bad. In that case the other two are also former number one's that should be dead…? And where is the companion that was have said to accompany Hysteria everywhere, a former male warrior who supposedly never awoke?' _as her thoughts continued, Hysteria stepped towards her suddenly appearing only inches from her

"I hate being ignored more than anything!" she said softly but with obvious anger.

===Eastern Region, southwest of the HQ===

"Ruhiel! Do you feel that?" yelled Poseidon to his leader as the six got closer to the Organization HQ

"Yes! I do" Growled Ruhiel, his brow furrowed. He quickly narrowed his fox like eyes as a Cheshire grin formed on his face, "I'm going on ahead, catch up with me later understand? The Organization just made this personal to me" there was no question, but a statement.

Zues looked at his leader and long time friend and nodded, all six stopped as Ruhiel turned to face them.

With the grin still plastered on his face he waved goodbye to them, than he suddenly vanished.

"That man sure has some awesome techniques father" commented Hermese

"Son, what you just witnessed is one of the two techniques that earned him the nickname 'Cheshire Ruhiel'" Stated Zues as the now group of five continued at a much slower pace than before.

**Well that's it so far, plz R&R so I can get some good feedback… and don't forget to check out my other story Bleach altered Past thanks**


	2. The Lightning Blade

**Yeah yeah I forgot something in the last chapter… the damn disclaimer!**

**Well here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about claymore… the only thing I own here is the plot of my fanfic and my characters Ruhiel, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Hermes**

**I am also accepting ideas for more characters that I might use. If you have an OC that you would like in my story please tell me.**

**The restrictions are:**

**No all powerful characters, not even my character Ruhiel is all powerfull**

**the character can either be affiliated to the Black Blade or the organization**

**If it's an awakened being that's fine to, I will just need a detailed description of what the character looks like in both human and yoma form as well as what their abilities are, if you have drawn the character that is even better.**

**I will make sure to credit anyone who wishes me to use one of their claymore OCs.**

**Check out my profile for the character page template so you know how I want your OCs information Organized.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**Yoma"**

CH 2 – The Lightning Sword

===Back at the Organization===

"I'll ask you again. If you know what my name is than tell me!" Hysteria once again demanded as she used her famous technique a second time on Miria. As she turned around, she noticed that many of the other still standing warriors had frozen, and she didn't know why.

And then she felt it, the massive source of yoki. And it belonged to a man she hadn't noticed appear on the battlefield, a man that seemed so familiar to her

'_Who is he, why does it feel like I should recognize him?'_ she turned towards him "you there," the man looked in her direction and suddenly vanished, only to appear in between her and Miria.

"Yes? You have a question." He responded as his face showed curiosity.

"Do you know what my name is? My mind keeps telling me that I should recognize you," she questioned, "I don't know why but-"

"Hysteria" the man interrupted

She narrowed her eyes "Pardon?"

"Your name is Hysteria," he continued, "as to how I know, it's because before your death, I was always by your side fighting along side you. I even helped you develop that technique of yours"

"Prove it to me" she stated as she fell into her stance both hands on her sword, "Prove you know this technique of mine"

"Fine" the man said as he drew his black claymore "but first I hope my name will allow us to avoid having to fight."

"Very well, what is your name? I actually would like to know it."

"I have been called many things, 'The warrior Lizard', 'The Grinning Madman', but I am most well known as 'The Gravedigger' and 'Ruhiel of the Cheshire Grin" Ruhiel stated as he rushed forward.

Hysteria rushed forward at that same moment, and just as she started to perform her Elegance technique, she noticed that her opponent was mirroring her exact movements. Right when she would seem to pass through her targets normally, she ended up clashing swords with Ruhiel.

Miria was shocked at what she saw, two warriors just seemed to pass right through each other with the same exact technique, _'This man didn't just anticipate and than mimic his opponent's movements, he mirrored them.'_

Just as Miria was about to join in the fight, she saw a large grin form on Ruhiel's face.

"I must ask you to stay out of this lover's quarrel 'Phantom'" he said with a snicker as his body started to fade until only his head remained "'cause there will be nothing for you ahead in life if you try to interfere" and with that his head soon faded as well.

===Inside the Organization building===

"Who is that man?" questioned one of the organization men, "Why does he wield a black sword?"

"T-that's not possible" stammered another, "the r-records said he was dead!"

"Again I ask, who is he?" the first all but shouted

"His name is Ruhiel" commented Dae with a frown, "though our records say he has been dead since about a month before Hysteria was purged, he is also known as 'Ruhiel of the Cheshire Grin' due to the techniques he created and the fact that whenever he uses one of them he subconsciously grins…"

"What techniques does he have? We need to know how to stop him!"

"He is the only warrior that our Organization ever created who could turn invisible and teleport" explained Dae, "though he is only able to teleport in a straight line." This caused the other men in the room to look at him in shock as he continued. "It was also believed he would become very lizard like if he were to awaken, hence were his other nickname came from. 'The warrior lizard'"

===The Battlefield===

"Seriously," muttered Audrey as Cassandra stood over her limbless body, "what an awful end…" at that moment Cassandra slashed towards her neck.

"AUDREY!" shouted Rachel

Right when the sword was about to connect with Audrey's neck a black one collided with it, and a thin man with gold hair appeared in a flash of gold.

"A moment later and you'd be headless girly" remarked the man, "the name's Zeus, Zeus of the Lightning sword" he stated as his sword started to crackle with electricity

He looked at Cassandra and raised an eyebrow

"Ain't you supposed to be dead 'Dust Eater'?" he asked "Hey Hera, pin the resurrected one down will ya!"

As he spoke a large boulder fell from the sky and landed in front of the two.

**And there you all go, chapter 2 is here. One thing I must explain about the chapter names. Each one will be named after the nickname of one of the Black Blade Organization members, I.E. first chapter 'Cheshire of the south' is a reference to Ruhiel's nickname. The lightning sword is a reference to Zeus.**

**Well R&R for me and I'll get more chapters up soon!**


	3. Ruhiel Character Page

**For all my readers out there, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time so to make up for it I have added a character sheet for my OC**

Name- Ruhiel

Birthplace- A small town in the southern region known as Doka

Nicknames- Ruhiel of the Cheshire Grin, The Gravedigger, Warrior Lizard, Grinning Madman

Hobbies- Training his techniques, sparing with his allies, walks through the southern forests, and playing the bagpipes

Rank- Formerly 47 (Isley's generation)

Affiliation- Organization of the Black Blade

Strengths- Large amount of Yoki, Able to Teleport long distances, small and agile Awakened form.

Weaknesses- Can only teleport in a straight line, teleportation consumes a lot of yoki, very predictable when about to use one of his techniques

Rating-

Yoki- A++

Agility- A+

Muscular Strength- C

Spirit- A

Perception- B

Leadership- C

Allies- Zeus of Lightning, Hera of Earth, Poseidon of Water, Hades of Fire, Hermes of the Wind, Jona of Oceans, Makoua the flightless, and Aphrodite the Lust.

Abilities- All of Ruhiel's abilities center around similar abilities of the Cheshire cat, he is capable of turning invisible and teleportation in straight lines.

Nickname Origins- His nickname 'Warrior Lizard' came from his pupils being slit like lizards, he gained the nickname 'Gravedigger' from his technique to bring someone back from the dead by trading a living persons life for the expired life of another (only works on those with yoma in there blood), his nickname 'Grinning Madman' stemmed from the fact that he subconsciously grins whenever he fights. His most known title 'Ruhiel of the Cheshire Grin' came after he developed his Cheshire techniques, which when combined with his subconscious habit to grin when he uses his yoki, explains how he got the title pretty well.

Theme song-

History- Ruhiel was born about twenty years before the first male generation of warriors (at least I think Isley's generation was the first, because it is never said in cannon or on the wiki) were created, he was found and raised for four years of his life by a yoma. This same yoma was used to make Ruhiel into the rank 4 of Isley's generation. The only reason Ruhiel was ranked at four instead of two, was because of his lack of battle intelligence and experience, when he finally did gain these he was bumped up to rank two. This action is what caused him to meet Isley for the first time. This meeting would be recorded in the organizations history as one of the most devastating disasters to ever happen to them. Ruhiel hated Isley the moment he laid his eyes on the former number one. The same went for Isley to Ruhiel; the battle that ensued afterwards destroyed about ninety eight percent of the organizations strongholds and resources. This is the main reason why the organization only has one stronghold in the east even though the battle started in the northern region.

After the battle the organization, due to the fact that it was the first generation of warriors couldn't just purge the two of them, so they left Isley as rank one and moved his region to the far north and bumped the less experienced warrior down to rank forty seven, then moved his region to the far south as to get him as far away from Isley as possible.

It was in the south that Ruhiel stayed even after all the other male warriors turned into awakened beings. He never awoke until many generations later. Several years later he met the numbers one through five of a mixed generation of claymores, this generation was never put into the Organization's records due to the fact it was both their biggest success and biggest failure. The success came from the theory that if they introduced some female claymores it would keep the male ones from awakening. This was a good idea until the number four Poseidon died and his fraternal twin brother Hades, who was the number three, awakened in anger. The two claymore's younger brother and his wife Zeus and Hera, who were ranks one and two at the time, deduced that the only way to calm down Hades was to awaken as well. Their son did not want to be left out of the 'fun' as he put it and simply awoke so he could join his family. This mass awakening of the top five claymores drastically dropped the moral of the other forty two claymores and they all eventually awoke as well. Ruhiel without even using any of his yoki calmed the four down and decided to test a technique he had been working on, the one that earned him the nickname 'Gravedigger'.

So in exchange for a random yoma's life, Ruhiel was able to bring Poseidon back to life but at the cost of the water lover's humanity. In pity Ruhiel decided to form a new organization, one he called 'The Black Blade'. The name came from Hades of fire's sword having been reheated due to the fire lover's technique this organization's goal was to strive for peace between yoma and humans, the only members were seven claymores from the mixed generation and Ruhiel himself as the leader.

The members go as follows: Ruhiel of the Cheshire grin, Zeus of the Lightning sword, Hades of the fire, Hera the earthbound, Poseidon of the tempest, Hermes of the air, Jona of Oceans, and Makoua the flightless.

The Black Blade was only able to succeed in getting three small cities to accept the idea of yoma and humans living peacefully together, afterwards they had to recruit more members due to lack of manpower to be able to spread their ideals to other towns and cities.

**A/N: I will be explaining his past with Hysteria in the story itself sorry for those who thought it would be here! I'm evil aren't I? **

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own claymore, if I did Hysteria would never have died and would be living a peaceful life with my OC Ruhiel**


End file.
